Neither Can Die While The Other Survives
by FredAndGeorgeWeasley12
Summary: Fred comes back to life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know it's been done before but I couldn't let Fred die. I'm sorry if characters are OOC.**

* * *

George ran through the ruined halls of Hogwarts desperate to find his twin. They had separated to be able to cover more passageways and ever since George had had the uncomfortable feeling that you get when you know something bad is going to happen.

But that was only part of the reason why George was running so fast that he was only blur of red and black. He had fighting alongside Lee Jordan when he felt an excruciating pain that seemed to consume his entire body; it made him feel as if he were ripping in two. At first he thought that he had been hit by a spell, but it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

That's when he knew something bad had happened to Fred.

George began to fight with renewed spirit knowing he had to get to Fred, as soon as they had taken down all the death eaters and Voldemort's voice had been heard all through the corridors to the Great Hall.

He wouldn't think the worst, no, he couldn't think the worst. Fred couldn't be dead. George didn't know what he would do without his best friend, his brother. They did almost everything together; you could count on one hand the amount of times they've been apart for more than a few hours. It would be like having tree without branches or a butterfly without wings.

George had always known it, so had Fred. They were dependent on one another. They keep each other alive. That's why when George walked into the hall and noticed a crowd of red haired people surrounding a body he prayed to Merlin that it wasn't Fred, or any of his family.

He knew that the prayer was a lost cause because when he walked to the group they all instantly looked to him with sadness and concern. George took one look at the body in front of him and instantly felt sick. After emptying his stomach on the dusty floor it happened too fast for anyone to respond. George lied down next to his other half while at the same time pointing his wand at his temple.

What came next seemed as though it was in slow motion. Unnoticed by anyone Fred began to stir. As George uttered the unforgivable words Fred sat up and looked down at his brother.

The last thing George saw was himself reflected in his twin's eyes.

* * *

**That's not the end :)  
**

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was too shocked to move, even talk. It seemed as if the whole hall had gone silent. Eventually Molly let out a loud sob and bent down to hug her son. "Oh Freddie, my boy" she said through tears. This stirred all the other Weasley's and Hermione, it then turned into a giant group hug. But Fred didn't even blink.

He had just seen his own twin die in front of his eyes, what made it worse was that he had killed himself. Of course everyone was happy that Fred was alive, but was immensely sad that George had just killed himself as Fred woke up. They couldn't help but feel as though it was best that Fred had just stayed dead, but they immediately felt guilty for feeling this.

Fred suddenly pushed his family off him to reach for his wand only to find it missing; he then bent for George's to find it gone too. He looked up and saw Bill and Charlie pocketing a wand each looking extremely guilty.

Fred didn't even think, he saw red and lunged for his brothers screaming. "Give me our wands! I need to be with him!" But he couldn't reach them because Arthur and Ron grabbed him from behind. That's when Fred broke down into uncontrollable crying. "I need to be with him." He repeated in a whisper. "I need him."

Those three words seemed to act as a trigger and George began to moan. Instantly everyone turned looked to George, its surprise their necks didn't crack. Fred practically leaped onto George. "I don't want to get up yet, its too early Fre-" George stopped on Fred's name and slowly opened his eyes to see Fred's face only inches from his own.

"I'm dead," he said in barely a whisper. "I'm dead!" He said louder. He then stood up and started to dance in a circle swinging Fred. "I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm with Fred!" Fred couldn't help but laugh that he had his twin back even if he was glad to think that he was dead. He felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted and he was floating on a cloud.

George stopped dancing and singing when he turned in a circle and looked away from the Fred for the first time to see his family. This confused him. He didn't want his whole family dead. Then he realised that he wasn't. This confused him more.

"Am I alive?" All the wind was knocked out of him after he spoke as he was tacked buy a group of happy red heads. Even though Fred and George were receiving hugs from their family they managed to keep hold of each other and didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

Eventually Percy spoke what no body wanted to say. "How are they alive?" This caused Hermione to laugh and everyone to look at her strangely. "Isn't it obvious?" When they all shook their heads, she answered, her answer making them all smile.

"Neither can die while the other survives."


End file.
